Trevyr Blackgard
) Lord Regent (for Aerys II) Protector of the Realm (for Aerys II) |Aka = Trevyr the Great The Prowler Strunvahlok The Rainbow |Status = Deceased (Draugr) |Place = Sunhold (birthplace) Blackgard (raised)|Allegiance = House Blackgard (formerly) House Targaryen (formerly) Order of the Dragon (formerly) House Keller (ward; formerly) |Culture = Bordermen (in life) Draugr (in death) |Religion = Faith of the Seven Old Gods of the Forest |Family = {Tragen Blackgard} - paternal grandfather {Anya Blackgard} - paternal grandmother Tregar Blackgard - great-uncle {Trovar Blackgard} - father/first cousin once removed {Trevas Blackgard} - brother/second cousin Sofina Blackgard - sister/second cousin {Aurola Blackgard} - mother/first cousin once removed {Alfrid Dayne} - father-in-law {Dyron Blackgard} - son {Lucan Blackgard} - son (disinherited) {Eddin Blackgard} - son Elyse Blackgard - daughter Ardrew Ashes - adoptive son (raised as his bastard son) Steffon Blackgard - grandson Aeron Blackgard - grandson Anera Blackgard - granddaughter {Eddard Blackgard} - grandson {Edwyn Blackgard} - grandson Mercyl Blackgard - grandson Mertha Blackgard - great-granddaughter Ethon - bastard grandson Grant Darkashes - bastard grandson Garlan Darkashes - bastard grandson Talya Blackgard - daughter-in-law {Marlen Rosby} - son-in-law Jenelyn Harrigon - daughter-in-law {Elen Blackgard} - daughter-in-law Orran Luxford - foster child {Asterion the Black} - ancestor |Age = 90Trevyr was nineteen during the events of The Prowler |Birth = 213 AL 8775 AB |Actor = Jeremy Irons (Adult) Nolan Gross (Child) Tom Hiddleston (Young) |Last = "Home" (alive) "The Door" (corpse) "The Dragon and the Wolf" (flashback) |Death = Died peacefully in his bed from old age |DeathEp = "Home" |Spouse = {Laenah Dayne} Arya Arryn (formerly betrothed) |Predecessor = {Trevas Blackgard} (Lord Paramount of the Borders) {Brynden Rivers} ( to Maekar I) |Successor = {Eddin Blackgard} (Lord Paramount of the Borders) {Tywin Lannister} ( to Aerys II) |Father = {Trovar Blackgard} |Mother = {Aurola Blackgard} |Children = {Trovan Blackgard} {Dyron Blackgard} {Lucan Blackgard} Elyse Blackgard {Eddin Blackgard} |Siblings = {Oberon Blackgard} {Dagon Blackgard} {Trevas Blackgard} Sofina Blackgard}} Lord Trevyr Blackgard '(Wastelandic: ''Strunvahlok) was the Lord of Ebonheart, Master of Blackgard, Lord Defender of the Stormlands, Lord Paramount of the Borders, and Chieftain of the Bordermen. He also served as Hand of the King for almost 30 years. Trevyr also headed the Order of the Dragon as its Grandmaster. Intelligent, calculating, wise and caring, Trevyr was a powerful and idolized figure in the Borderlands. He gained immense influence in the Seven Kingdoms when he was chosen to serve as Hand of the King to Aegon V Targaryen. During the Stormcrown Interregnum, Trevyr briefly served as Regent and Protector of the Realm for Aerys II Targaryen, until the latter ascended to the Iron Throne and subsequently dismissed him from his service. Trevyr's father Trovar was a stubborn, vulnerable lord who allowed his enemies to become overmighty, culminating in the Fourth Border Wars. The young Trevyr personally led an army to crush House Keller and put the rival house to the sword, freeing his people from a devastating genocide that nearly wiped out the Bordermen population. His actions were later commemorated in the song "Rainbow Rising". Moreover, Trevyr raised a memorial statue in memory of the war's victims. Despite siding with the Baratheons in the infamous War of the Usurper, Trevyr, in secret, was a Targaryen loyalist. He has told no one of his allegiance except for Eddin Blackgard, his thirdborn son, Asten Wylde, his castellan, and Eddin Mercer, his bannerman and most trusted friend.The Prowler Trevyr died at the age of 90. However, when Asterion, Trevyr's ancestor, returns from the dead, all the dead in the Blackgard Ancestral Tomb are resurrected as Draugr, presumably including Trevyr. Biography Background Trevyr was the Lord of Blackgard and the father of Dyron, Lucan, Elyse and Eddin Blackgard. As the head of House Blackgard, Trevyr ruled over the wasteland that is the Borderlands. gives birth to Trevyr at Sunhold.]] Trevyr was born in Sunhold, the summer palace of House Blackgard in Dorne to Aurola Blackgard and Trovar Blackgard. Moments before his birth, House Keller attacked Sunhold. The battle was almost lost until Aurola went into labour. Shortly after Trevyr was born, the Blackgards were able to defeat the Kellers and managed to hold the palace from them. Because of this, Trevyr's birth was seen as an omen of fortune, as shortly after his birth, the Blackgards remarkably held Sunhold on their own from the Kellers, even though it became evident that they were losing. Trevyr was born during the Fourth Border Wars. Trevyr lost his two oldest brothers, Oberon and Dagon when he was six years old. When he became ten, House Blackgard's rivals, House Keller killed Trevyr's father, Lord Trovar Blackgard. Trevyr's last brother Trevas swore revenge against the Kellers. However, After he tried to attack Tylan Keller he was killed himself. After the Kellers succeeded in killing Trevyr's mother Aurola too, everyone thought that it would be the definite end of House Blackgard. The Kellers ruled over Blackgard for nine years, mistreating the only living Blackgards, Trevyr and his sister Sofina. Trevyr spend the following nine years as Tylan Keller's ward, after he was released from the Pit for "good behavior" although he was, in fact, no better than a political hostage. It is also believed that Trevyr was tortured by the Kellers in his youth, as he hinted multiple times that "Kellers scarred me for life, both mentally and physically, I'm afraid..." Trevyr, during the rule of House Keller, worked under Lord Velon in exchange for protection. Velon also offered Trevyr to live a more luxurious lifestyle with less work if he were to give him his sister for "different services", which Trevyr declined. Trevyr and Sofina lived in great poverty and were horribly abused on multiple occasions. However, the Blackgards once held an alliance with House Wylde of the Rain House. Trevyr was able to find help from the Wyldes. Trevyr, along with his childhood friends, Asten Wylde and Eddin Mercer and a couple of other companions infiltrated House Keller's stronghold: Kell. There, Trevyr killed Lord Keller and destroyed Kell. In the years that followed, House Blackgard was rebuilt to its former glory and saved from extinction. Trevyr was since known as "the Rainbow", for bringing back light and colour to a bleak Borderlands. Trevyr was married to Lady Laenah of House Dayne. Though they barely knew one another when they wed, they formed a strong and loving marriage. At the night of their marriage, it was custom to hold a bedding ceremony, but Trevyr forbade it, jokingly saying that it wouldn't do if he broke someone's nose at his own wedding. They have four legitimate children: Dyron, Lucan, Eddin and Elyse. Trevyr also had an "illegitimate bastard son", Ardrew Ashes, reportedly by Reyanna Tyrell, the aunt of Margaery and Loras Tyrell (this caused a minor controversy at the time, as Reyanna was quite a bit younger than Trevyr at the time, though in truth, Ardrew was really the son of Reyanna and Ser Jaran Dragen, a knight of House Dragen who stayed in King's Landing during the last few years of Aegon's reign as king and acted as a military advisor to Aegon due to his adept knowledge in military strategy.) Even though a bastard, Laenah was surprisingly lenient about her husband siring a bastard and she became the adoptive mother of Ardrew. Nevertheless, Trevyr was close to all his children and was well-loved and respected by all of them. He seemed to have a soft spot for his youngest son, Eddin. With Laenah, Trevyr fathered nine children, but only four survived to adulthood. ] According to Joffrey Baratheon in a conversation with Cersei Lannister, Trevyr saved Robert Baratheon's life during Robert's Rebellion. During the Battle of the Trident, after Robert killed Prince Rhaegar, Rhaegar's uncle, Ser Maegon Targaryen of the Kingsguard, advanced on Robert and attempted to execute him to avenge Rhaegar's death, only for Trevyr to kill him before he could. Trevyr apparently never told his children anything about his part in the rebellion. Trevyr was also King Aegon V Targaryen's Hand of the King and member of his Small Council. After Aegon's death at the Tragedy at Summerhall, the Seven Kingdoms were brought into a state of emergency where Trevyr served as Regent and Protector of the Realm for Aegon's heir, Aerys II Targaryen. When the Interregnum ended, Trevyr continued to serve as Hand of the King to Aerys. However, he was stripped of his status after Aerys grew distrustful of him. After which, Tywin Lannister succeeded him.House Blackgard (Histories & Lore) Trevyr knew King Aegon and his son, Duncan Targaryen very well. Trevyr also claims to have known the legendary knight Duncan the Tall as well. Trevyr has held an extremely good relationship with Maester Aemon, who he considered to be his mentor and a father figure, as Trevyr's real father died when he was little. He was also very close friends with Ser Jasper Mormont, a member of Aegon V's Kingsguard, whom Trevyr had met during his stay in the capital. Trevyr was great friends with Jothos Harrigon, the eldest son and heir of Lord Guncon Harrigon. Trevyr and Jothos grew up together and became allies when Trevyr ascended as Lord of Ebonheart. Trevyr, alongside Jothos Harrigon was responsible for the destruction of House Carrant, an upstart house who rebelled against House Baratheon. Following the exile of House Targaryen, Trevyr founded the Order of the Dragon, a secret, underground society whose sole purpose was to reinstall House Targaryen on the Iron Throne. Season 3 Trevyr is present during his daughter's marriage to Ser Marlen Rosby. During these special occasions Trevyr allows anyone, lord or smallfolk, to ask him for counsel or aid. Several feudal and clan-based bordermen are granted an audience by Lord Trevyr. Trevyr's thirdborn, Eddin, returns from his journey to King's Landing just before the wedding ends. Trevyr quickly notices him and claims that Eddin has changed quite a bit after his two year stay in the capital. The wedding eventually ends with Elyse and Marlen's consummation. After House Karstark deserts him, Robb Stark sends a representative of his to Blackgard to try and broker an alliance with House Blackgard in order to avoid having to deal with the notoriously prickly Walder Frey. Though both his son Dyron and his sister Sofina think having Robb Stark as their ally would be beneficial to them, Trevyr disagrees, believing it to be too much of a risk despite the fact that he was sympathetic to Robb's cause. He sends Robb good luck in his conquests. One of Trevyr's scouts brings him news of the Red Wedding. Trevyr is disgusted by this, souring House Blackgard's relationship with the Crown. He regrets not allying with Robb Stark, believing that if he had that he could have prevented the Red Wedding from ever taking place. The Red Wedding also strengthens Trevyr's belief that having Daenerys Targaryen on the Iron Throne was the only thing that could be done to save the realm from the power-hungry tyrants currently ruling it. Season 4 A representative of the Crown travels to Blackgard to ask the Blackgards to join King Joffrey Baratheon's (or rather Tywin Lannister's) army. He brings a letter from Cersei Lannister who tells them to guard the borders in the name of the king. Trevyr is reluctant to do this because of the Red Wedding, but since he doesn't want to risk open rebellion against the Iron Throne, he agrees to do so. He is also invited to be a "guest of honor" at the royal wedding of King Joffrey and Margaery Tyrell, but ultimately declines. Before he can send his reply regarding the defense of the borders back to King's Landing, Joffrey dies at his wedding feast after having been poisoned. Davos Seaworth, Hand of the King to Stannis Baratheon offers Trevyr a place at Stannis' small council, in return for House Blackgard allegiance to the king in the Narrow Sea. Trevyr refuses Davos' offer as he fears that if Stannis loses the war his house will fall. Disappointed, Davos leaves Blackgard and returns to Dragonstone. Trevyr visits Laenah's grave at the Blackgard Ancestral Tomb and puts a bundle of summer ivy on her tombstone, while chanting a famous wastelandic funeral poem. After Tyrion Lannister was imprisoned and accused for murdering Joffrey Baratheon, Varys made a proposal to Lord Trevyr who, like Varys, holds fealty to Queen Daenerys Targaryen. Varys and Tyrion were able to board a ship from King's Landing to Blackgard, and from there, Trevyr advised them to take one of his ships to Pentos, claiming that they wouldn't make it far if they used a regular King's Landing ship, and that he'd "dispose" of the ship they stole. Season 5 Not long after he helped Varys and Tyrion, Trevyr is visited by several retainers from King's Landing, who question him about the missing ship, which was believed to be heading towards the Borderlands. Trevyr feigns ignorance, but reassures them that criminals were not welcome in the Borderlands, and that he'd "keep an eye out." Stannis Baratheon tries to persuade Trevyr into his cause once more by sending him a raven. Again, Trevyr refuses and hopes that he and Stannis will never have to cross paths. Trevyr travels to Smithestone to visit his old friend Jothos Harrigon. While there he encounters Garth Dragen, a noble lord from the North. He learns that House Harrigon have agreed to support Garth in his conflict with House Bolton, and, as part of that alliance, Jothos' daughter Larinna will marry Garth's firstborn son and heir, Lucius Dragen. Though both Trevyr and his son, Dyron, express concern about this to Jothos, they wish Garth good luck in his conquests. During their return to Blackgard, Trevyr is attacked by an assassin. Dyron notices him and slashes him through the stomach before Trevyr could be harmed. Trevyr searches the attacker and notices the typical borderman features by simply looking at his face. Trevyr also spots a golden ring, highly unusual for a common murderer. Trevyr comes to the conclusion that the assassin was from noble blood and could be send by a vassal of House Blackgard. After the bizarre event, Trevyr sends several of his most loyal men to his vassals with the intention to investigate them. Trevyr goes to Dunharrow to attend Grayson Mercer's funeral after Grayson was poisoned at his nameday banquet by the same poison that killed King Joffrey at his his wedding feast. At the funeral, Trevyr reconnects with his longtime friend Eddin Mercer, Grayson's father and the Lord of Dunharrow who he has known since they were children, for the first time in a long while. Eddin believes that his firstborn son Roman, the Lord Commander of the Blackwatch, is behind the death of his brother, and asks Trevyr to foster Roman's bastard son Gerrad Storm at Blackgard in order to protect him from being killed as well. Eddin also introduces the possibility of Cersei Lannister backing whomever was plotting against House Blackgard to Trevyr, and advises him to stay on his guard. During a conversation with Eddin, Trevyr reveals his true allegiance to House Targaryen and how he hopes that restoring Daenerys Targaryen to the Iron Throne will save Westeros from itself. Trevyr explains to him that he never told anyone of his allegiance except for Asten Wylde and Eddin Mercer, his two closest friends. Trevyr becomes extremely ill. The maester investigates Trevyr and declares that he suffers from a severe case of fever. Trevyr becomes restricted to a wheelchair and is slowly losing his sight. Everyone fears that Trevyr is dying and even the maester claims that Trevyr doesn't have long to live. Trevyr makes Dyron acting Lord of Ebonheart. Trevyr does feel somewhat conflicted about this, although he has full trust in Dyron's decisions and honourable intentions, he still fears his temperament and is afraid that he will decide things too rashly. After Dyron Blackgard's death, Trevyr demands a meeting with his vassals to discover who among them is a traitor. Season 6 Trevyr is clinging to whatever life is left in him. He is bedridden for months, unable to walk, see, and speak. Trevyr's family and bannermen come together in his bedchamber to witness Trevyr's final moments alive. As Eddin grabs Trevyr's hand, Trevyr begins to smile and cry, while slowly closing his eyes and then passing away by breathing his last breath of air. The Silent Sisters then take his body and carry it to the embalming chamber where the Hahnuiel will mummify and embalm him for his final journey to the Eternal Grounds.Oathbreaker (Fanon) After Trevyr's mummification, he was buried at the Blackgard Ancestral Tomb next to his father and brother. Season 7 The seventh season presents two parallel storylines. One involves Eddin Blackgard in the present after the events of the sixth season; the other is a series of flashbacks following his father, Trevyr from 213 AL until the beginning of Robert's Rebellion. Trevyr's story begins in 213 AL, at Sunhold, where Aurola Blackgard is seen giving birth during the Battle of Sunhold. After countless of hours in labour, Aurola finally succeeds in giving birth to the baby Trevyr, even when the battle is still violently taking place. Jumping further a few years and Trevyr has already reached childhood. He has become a playful young boy, with a rambunctious attitude. He grows jealous of his brother, Trevas, about him succeeding their father, Lord Trovar Blackgard, one day after he shows Trevyr the Borderlands. Trovar explains that Trevas will one day rule over the Borderlands, and warns him not to go to the lands further west. Though Trevyr, initially believes that being lord is about getting to do whatever he wishes, Trovar teaches him about the responsibilities of lordship. Suddenly, Trovar is alerted by the castellan of raiders near Blackgard. Trovar goes to deal with the situation and tells the castellan to take Trevyr home, much to the boy's disappointment. After Trevyr returns home, he meets his sister Sofina and he convinces her to travel with him to the lands west. Unknown to them those lands are in fact highly toxic and inhabited by the raiders. Shortly after reaching the Ashlands, they are chased and almost attacked by a group of raiders. Having been found by Trevas, Trovar saves the two siblings. Trovar orders Trevas to take Sofina home, and then proceeds to lecture Trevyr on the danger he put himself and his sister in and he forgives and forgets. Afterward, Trevyr asks if they will always be together. Trovar responds by telling Trevyr about the Blackgards of the past, who look down from the stars. Trovar tells Trevyr if he ever feels alone, the Great Blackgards will always be there to guide him, and so will he. The next day, Trovar and his family attend Trevas' inauguration ritual to prepare him in becoming the future Lord of Ebonheart. However, the ceremony is cut short when they are attacked by Keller forces. During the skirmish, Trevyr loses contact with his father and the rest of the party. After the short, but violent battle is over. Trevyr finds himself alone and separated. He suddenly finds, to his shock, his father laying dead on the ground. As he approaches him, he tries to wake him up, telling him they need to go home. He screams out for help several times, but after realizing that his father is dead, he begins to sob and places himself under his father's arm. The rest of the party eventually find Trevyr and Aurola screams out of shock in the sight of her husband's corpse. Trevas drags his brother away from his father, forcing him to look away, all the while Trevyr keeps screaming out to his father. A few days later, Trevyr, his mother, and the rest of the Blackgard household carry Trovar's sarcophagus to the Blackgard Ancestral Tomb. They are later approached by several horsemen. They claim to send their condolences to Lady Aurola and they throw a bloodied bag in front of them. As Aurola unfolds the bag, she finds to her shock the corpse of her son Trevas. A week later, House Blackgard still mourns for the loss of Lord Trovar and Lord Trevas. Trevyr ends up in a deep shock and hasn't spoken since his father died. While Aurola is contemplating on how they should handle the Keller situation, the city is attacked by House Keller. Auster Keller, Trovar's sworn enemy, proclaims Blackgard as property of House Keller. When Aurola protests, Tylan Keller, Lord Auster's son, shoots Aurola with a crossbow and kills her. Auster then orders Trevyr and Sofina to be locked away in the Pit, to await further judgment. Years later, Sofina and Trevyr were released from the Pit and have been "awarded" with the status of ward, in exchange for their good behaviour. Trevyr is now nineteen, and because of his experiences as a child, he has lost his playful and rambunctious attitude and has taken on the role of an assertive, careful, and wise young man. Trevyr, however, was not allowed to live inside the castle of Ebonheart, and instead was given a modest shack just outside of the palace. Trevyr worked for Lord Velon, a merchant lord, who collaborated with the Kellers to avoid becoming victimized in the ongoing Ulaanag. Trevyr was put into hard labor and he barely got by financially. Unbeknownst to him, Lord Velon was a blackhander and local crime lord who was able to extort many Blackgard citizens to work for him in exchange for protection from the Ulaanag. Trevyr, believing that it is time for House Blackgard to retake control over the Borderlands, begins plotting against Tylan and his father, Auster. According to Sofina, their father, Trovar, once held a shaky alliance with the Wyldes of Rain House. Sofina admits that, now House Blackgard has lost control over its own territories, the Wyldes may no longer support them. However, Trevyr managed to gain help from his childhood friend, Asten Wylde, who persuaded Lord Wylde to aid the Blackgards in their plan to reconquer the Borderlands. After gaining all the necessary allies, Trevyr quickly built a reputation for himself as a person the citizens of Blackgard could trust. Trevyr, alongside his two childhood friends, Asten Wylde and Eddin Mercer, begin founding the Sons of Asterion, a rebel alliance bent on overthrowing House Keller and driving them to extinction. After the Sons of Asterion managed to destroy House Keller's food supply for the coming winter, Trevyr sends word to his allies, informing them that when the great pyre atop the Tower of Ancients is lit, they must invade the city. After sending word, Trevyr and his men plan to kill Tylan Keller. Sofina offers to send herself to Tylan's bedchambers to seduce him. Trevyr initially refuses, claiming he does not want to see his sister violated for his own ends. Sofina dismisses her brother's concerns and goes anyway. After Sofina successfully managed to get Tylan drunk and asleep, she opens Tylan's bedchambers, allowing Trevyr and the rest of the Sons of Asterion to kill Tylan in his sleep. The Sons wrap ropes around Tylan, preventing him from getting up. Trevyr then puts a pillow on his face and stabs it multiple times, killing Tylan in the process. Afterwards, Trevyr lights the great pyre, signalling his allies to commence their attack. The Wyldes, Mercers, and all remaining allies storm the city, defeating the Keller guards and liberating Blackgard. .]] After retaking Blackgard and freeing his people from the Ulaanag, Trevyr felt that they still had to punish House Keller for their heinous crimes. Eddin proposes besieging Kell, House Keller's stronghold. Trevyr, although initially agreeing with Eddin's plans, tells him that in liberating the Borderlands from Keller control, they have sustained major losses in their army. Furthermore, Kell is one of the most well-defended locations in the Seven Kingdoms, situated in a nigh-impregnable, tactical position. Trevyr states that in order to attack Kell, they need many more allies. Trevyr proposes brokering an alliance with House Baratheon, House Keller's former overlords. Myke Tymber, a vassal of House Blackgard, is sent to Storm's End to bring Trevyr's offer of an alliance to Lord Lyonel Baratheon. Trevyr later states that, before his father's death, he was set to marry Arya Arryn of the Vale, and that even though Trovar is long dead, the proposal technically still stands. Trevyr then sends a raven to the Lord of the Eyrie, informing him that he is still interested in continuing the arranged marriage. Later, Asten Wylde informs Trevyr that the Daynes of Starfall contacted him about setting up a potential alliance with House Blackgard. According to Asten, House Dayne has one of the most well-trained knights in Westeros, and that their assistance could prove vital in the war. However, to set up this alliance, Trevyr must marry one of Lord Alfrid Dayne's daughters. Which daughter it would be, he did not say. To achieve this, Trevyr has to annul the already arranged marriage with Arya Arryn, and this could mean that Trevyr would lose an alliance of a fellow Great House, in favor of a Dornish vassal. After carefully considering the proposal, Trevyr begrudgingly accepts. Trevyr, Eddin Mercer, Steffon Croft, and Gyles Redgrave head for Starfall to meet with Lord Dayne and Trevyr's betrothed. Upon arrival, Alfrid Dayne introduces Trevyr to his eldest daughter, Laenah Dayne. Trevyr is almost immediately enthralled by Laenah's beauty and grace. While Laenah in turn shows initial signs of infatuation, she still is noticeably uncomfortable in becoming involved in a pre-arranged marriage, openly and defiantly telling Trevyr that she only marries for Trevyr's own ends, rather than love. Laenah's father dismisses her, letting Trevyr and Laenah know that he wishes the wedding to take place within seven days, much to the shock of the two. When returning to Blackgard, Steffon Croft jokingly tells Trevyr that he half-expected to see a overweight, hairy beast, and says that he is pleasantly surprised about Laenah's beauty. Trevyr, although agreeing with Steffon, tells him that he noticed that Laenah does not truly love Trevyr, and vice versa, and says that the only reason this marriage continues is for him to ultimately end the Keller bloodline, confirming Laenah's suggestions. Seven days later, Alfrid and Laenah Dayne arrive in Blackgard for the marriage. Much to Alfrid's surprise, the two are married in true Bordermen fashion. Instead of being wed by a Septon in Ebonheart, the marriage ceremony takes place outside in the field. Laenah is being crowned with roses while Trevyr's forehead is marked with the letter , which is Wastelandic slang for "commitment" or "binding". Afterwards, a Hahnuiel priest recites all the necessary prayers and incense is burned, formally cementing the marriage. The attendees are preparing to initiate the bedding ceremony until Trevyr dismisses them, jokingly declaring that it wouldn't do if he broke someone's nose at his own wedding. Later, Laenah and Trevyr walk up to Trovar and Aurola's former bedchambers. Trevyr takes a moment to observe the room, while saying that he finds it strange to be standing in his parents' chambers, nine years after their deaths. Aware that they must consummate the marriage, Trevyr tells Laenah that she has no obligation to couple with him, admitting that they are complete strangers to one another. Surprisingly, Laenah admits to having feelings Trevyr - as does Trevyr himself - and the two begin to undress. Laenah is shocked to find a collection of whipping scars on Trevyr's body, saying that she underestimated the cruelty of the Kellers. Trevyr admits that it has been long since he has felt anything else but fear and paranoia, claiming that it feels good to spent time with someone who is genuinely kind. Laenah admits the same, and they have sex. In the present, Vumir's Dreamwalkers were able to successfully perform a Dreamwalk, and were successful in briefly entering the Eternal Grounds. During which, they reportedly were able to make contact with the spirit of Trevyr, although his spirit refused to communicate back with them. According to the Hahnuiel, Trevyr's spirit was angered by his grandson Steffon's actions, and vilified him as a traitor. Season 8 When Asterion Blackgard awakens and resurrects the dead of the Blackgard Ancestral Tomb, it is assumed that Trevyr is one of the draugr resurrected by him, since he too was buried in the Tomb. Appearances * Appears as a corpse Personality Feared and respected by his enemies and allies, loved by his friends and family, Trevyr has upheld House Blackgard's tradition of respectable leaders and cunning lords. Trevyr was an old, but remarkably strong individual. Although he could no longer fight because of his advanced age, he was still strong-willed, stern, wise, loyal and honourable. He survived multiple diseases which would have killed any other Bordermen elder. In his younger years, Trevyr already possessed what people claim: "an elder's wisdom and a Maester's patience". He was calm and calculating, wise and kind. He had the foresight of a master chess player, able to predict the ramifications and possible opportunities from seemingly random events years in advance and was known to use reason to solve problems and only use violence as the last possible resort. As a child, Trevyr had a rambunctious attitude mixed with a playful, adventurous, carefree but impatient personality. However, following the disastrous events of the Fourth Border Wars, he lost his youthful and naive audacity and became a cautious, assertive, wise, and calculating individual. Trevyr was also noted as a talented musician. He could play the harp and the lute. Trevyr viewed himself more as a scholar than a warrior. Physical appearance Trevyr was tall, even for a Blackgard. He had soft, but deep black eyes which reflected his inner wisdom. In his youth, Trevyr possessed black hair which would turn dark blonde or sometimes pale blond in sunlight. As he aged, Trevyr's hair grew white with lined features. His face became gaunt and his voice, which used to be strong and powerful, grew hoarse and smoky. In Bordermen tradition, when a loved one has died, a Borderman would choose to not shave his facial hair since the day their loved one passed, and this tradition Trevyr carried on into adulthood, which resulted in him possessing a long white beard extending all the way to his chest. As a young man, Trevyr was neither as handsome nor as strong as his older brother Trevas was, according to Laenah Blackgard; however, she also states that he has a "heart of gold beneath that stern face". He is noted as having a grandfatherly presence when around family members. Trevyr's imposing height gave him an intimidating presence in the face of both enemies and allies. He mostly wore traditional Blackgard black clothing with white enameling and a dark-grey cloak covering his right shoulder and arm. Trevyr owned a night-black plate armor accompanied by a black cape covering the upper-right side of his body. The cape was held together with a golden clasp depicting the two swords of House Blackgard. His plate armor was decorated with small light-grey Wastelandic runes that were only visible once Trevyr stood in light. Underneath his armor he wore an ebony ringmail. Trevyr's black helmet could be opened and closed. Once closed, it covered Trevyr's entire face with only small openings available for the eyes, but the shadow that the helmet would cast hid them. The helmet had wing-like decorations on the sides which depicted wings. Trevyr occasionally wielded Blackest Heart into battle, which he carried on his back. Image gallery Oldtrevyr.jpg Young-Trevyr.jpg|Trevyr, during his early teenage years Aegon and trevyr.jpg|Trevyr and Aegon V Targaryen Asten and trevyr.jpg|Trevyr in his mid-twenties, fighting with Asten Wylde Trevyr and laenah.jpg|Trevyr with his pregnant wife Trevyr.jpg YoungTrevyr.jpg|A young Trevyr, leaves a burning Kell behind him Youngtrevyr in tree.jpg|A young Trevyr blackgard siblings.jpg|The Blackgard Siblings: Trevyr and Sofina Blackgard Trevyr, eddin, and asten.jpg|The Sons of Asterion: Trevyr (left), Eddin (middle), and Asten (right) Family tree Reign Quotes Spoken by Trevyr Spoken to/about Trevyr Behind the scenes * On the Season 5 Blu-ray, Trevyr narrates Histories & Lore video '"House Blackgard (Histories & Lore)" ' * During the San Diego Comic-Con at the ''Game of Thrones ''panel in 2015, it was revealed that the original casting choice for Trevyr was Sir Christopher Lee, because both Trevyr and Lee shared the same height, and almost the same age. Unfortunately, Christopher Lee was quite ill and it would be impossible for him to travel to Croatia where the Blackgard set was located and then travel to Northern Ireland where most of the Borderlands set was. At the last minute, George R.R. Martin suggested hiring Jeremy Irons for the role of Trevyr as Martin claimed that Irons' voice was the closest on how he imagined Trevyr's voice to sound like. * There are significant changes between Trevyr and actor Jeremy Irons. In the books and in the show, Trevyr is almost ninety years old, where as Irons is only 67. In order to achieve the effect of a much older and more sickly looking Irons, the costume designer of seasons 1 through 5, Michele Clapton, applied wrinkling and ageing effects to Irons' face, effectively making it look as if he had aged thirty years. Trivia * Trevyr is based on a combination of fictional and historical people, mainly: Vito Corleone, Alexander the Great, Calogero ''Don Calò ''Vizzini, Jaehaerys I Targaryen, Nelson Mandela and Oskar Schindler. * Trevyr shares many similarities with the aforementioned Vito Corleone: Both witnessed the deaths of their family; both had to build/rebuild a powerful family, Trevyr coincidentally shares quotes spoken by Vito Corleone, and both have three sons and one daughter; who is repeatedly abused by her husband. * Trevyr, like many Bordermen, is immune to greyscale. * Trevyr's first language that he learnt, which simultaneously became his mother tongue, was Wastelandic. The Common Tongue he later adopted as a second language. As a result, Trevyr grew up bilingual, like most in House Blackgard. * Unlike most of his kind, Trevyr actually once traveled to Essos, to Pentos to be exact, to shore up a trade alliance with the Magisters of Pentos. Trevyr made the trip a second time during a meeting with fellow Order of the Dragon member, Illyrio Mopatis. References Category:Characters Category:LordOfTheNeverThere Category:Status: Dead Category:Deceased Category:Dead Category:Major Characters Category:Nobles Category:Male Category:Hand of the King Category:Lords Category:House Blackgard Category:Lords of Blackgard Category:The Prowler Category:Bordermen Category:POV character Category:Warrior Category:Hero Category:Noble Category:Fanon Characters Category:Targaryen loyalist Category:Elder Category:Characters from the Borderlands Category:Titular characters Category:Wise characters Category:Grandparents Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Adults Category:Regents Category:Lords Paramount Category:Draugr